Eva
Queen Eva VII or Eva is Queen Ava V's twin sister, a seal-point Siamese cat, and a reformed villain. Jealous of Ava's position of power, she hatches a plan to steal the Friendship Heart while her sister is busy with the Friendship Ceremony. She ends up breaking the Friendship Heart in two and accidentally sending Ava to the Big City. She escapes capture with one half of the jewel, leaving the other half in the heroes' paws. Determined to become the next Queen of the Pocket Kingdom, she does everything she can to recover that half and keep Kate, Magic, and the Royal Guards from bringing Ava back. As fate would have it, however, this dark obsession led her to end up as the Petbuster's prisoner. The events after "The Homecoming", she reformed and is now one of the protagonists. She was revealed to have a series of mental disorders in The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom. They are known to be depression, anxiety, and acute stress disorder. She also had kleptomania, but have overcome it later in her years. These mental disorders are one of the causes that caused Eva to become corrupt a long time ago. After "The Homecoming" Many weeks after Ava returned home to Pocketville, Eva remains imprisoned in the Petbuster's house. Just after she is sold in an auction, she scratches her would-be owner and escapes. She manages to find Krakia, who still has the Communication Shell, and contacts Zull and Gort. The pitbulls, still terrified of Eva, agree to help Eva get back to Pocketville with Durillia's help. Once back, Eva meets Willis and takes a liking to his rude attitude toward William and the other Royal Guards. She ends up developing a crush on him. Shortly after Milo's arrival in Pocketville, Eva finds out he has a secret crush on her. She tries to continue to act normally around him, but eventually, she begins to like him as well. Whenever Milo goes anywhere, Eva sends Krakia to spy on him because she fears he's cheating on her behind her back. A few months later, Willis' behaviour imrpoves thanks to Bella's class, much to Eva's hidden chagrin. However, she soon finds out that he's only acting that way because he likes Bella. Eva pretends not to be angry, but it isn't long before Willis is ignoring her completely. One day, Eva sings a song around the Crystal Heart, which makes Cadance and Milo begin to suspect her of evil intent. Later, Eva learns that Milo secretly isn't sure he's capable of protecting the Crystal Heart and decides to help him get more confident via tough love. She begins belittling and taunting him, saying he doesn't have the guts to hold his position and someone could take the Heart right from under his nose. This creates distance between them, but it also makes Milo all too ready to defend himself and his inanimate charge. After a month of this, Milo starts accusing Eva of going back to her evil ways. Offended, she tells him about her plan, how she knows it worked, and then runs off, leaving him feeling rotten. She goes to Willis for comfort and says she never wants to be with Milo again. But things start to change when Eva realized she had a soft spot for her sister, Ava, that she hid for several years. She returned to the palace and apologized to Ava for attempting to steal the Friendship Heart from her and showing her jealousy. And, of course, Ava forgiven her, mainly because she still loves her sister and she would let her rule alongside her, and thus, the Friendship Emerald was created. She and Ava were both crowned Queens of the Pocket Kingdom as Queen Ava V and Queen Eva VII. Two years later, they married Richard and David, who became their king consorts. She had 4 kittens later in her life, which, like Ava, are all girls, Princess Courtney VII, Princess Abigail IV, Princess Lindsey III, and Princess Marina V. Eva: "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Version Queen Eva VII: "Super Smash Bros. 3DS, Wii U, and Switch" Version Eva: "Puppy in My Pocket: Black and White" Version Eva, Princess Ava's evil twin sister, is the main antagonist of the series. She and the Pocketville citizens, including Ava, are turned into humans when the Ocean of Friendship takes the form of a sword. She constantly tries to take the throne from her sister, but Ava always stops her. Eva has a final form called Evil Darkness, which makes her one hundred percent stronger and allows her to wield her own sword, the Sword of Darkness. Trivia The reason why Eva turned evil is because of a deceased family member, King Blake. He told Eva in a dream "Deep inside you know you really want your sister's Friendship Heart. I want you to trick her into thinking that you always have been evil and you never loved her. And try to kill her as well. I know your mother told you multiple times to use kindness, but your mother is nothing but a tiny speck in your eye." Gallery Category:Article list Category:Fanon Page of Canon Characters Category:Feline Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pocketville princesses Category:Protagonists Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Royalty Category:Queen Category:Monarch